Shut Up and Drive
by xLoveless19
Summary: So Naruto has this new friend of his named Sasuke that just has to live far enough that Deidara is forced to give him rides there. At first this pissed him off, but at least Sasuke's older brother makes it worth the trip. ItaDei Prompt for ItaDei week on Tumblr!


**Hello my lovelies! I come with an ItaDei fic for ItaDei week! The prompt I'm doing is** _ **Slice of Life**_ **. To find the link to the tumblr page hosting this wonderful event for any ItaDei lovers, please visit my profile. Enjoy, and Happy ItaDei week!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

~Shut Up and Drive~

"Deidara! Heeeeey!"

The loud music already playing was turned up a little higher.

"Open up you jerk! You promised!"

Now it was practically blasting.

"You know Mom hates it when you play your crappy music so loud!"

Without giving two shits of the consequences that was sure to come, the music was turned up a little higher to the point the air felt like it was vibrating.

Ah, blissful silence...aside from his heavy death metal playing. But he couldn't hear his annoying little brother's whining and bitching, so to Deidara that was blissful silence.

That lasted for like seven seconds until his bedroom door was literally busted open. "DEIDARA! TURN THAT OFF _NOW_!"

With a huge sigh, Deidara turned off his stereo and whirled around on his wheely chair to face his mother, and smirking brat brother behind her.

"Sorry Ma."

"Don't you 'sorry' me! You know how much the neighbors have been complaining and we've only been here for a week, and it's not even good for your eardrums! You're gonna go deaf one of these days and need a hearing aid before you're even thirty years old, and not to mention you were ignoring you're brother here! Don't think I forgot about yesterday!"

Deidara groaned as his mother flailed her hands about furiously, her long red hair almost having an appearance like flames behind her in her rage. If only he had a mute button specially designed for nagging mothers.

"Can't Naruto just take a bus or cab there or something?"

"Are you _insane_? I'm not sending my precious little baby boy all by himself out into the world of strangers and pedophiles in taxi cabs!"

"Moooommm!" Naruto whined in annoyance at being coddled. He just wanted her to get Deidara off his butt, not demean him in front of the jerk like this!

"He's thirteen! He can handle himself!"

Kushina glared at her eldest son, about ready to send his head through that repulsive punk poster hanging on his wall. "Get off your ass and bring your little brother to his new friend's house! You know how much this means to him since we've moved here! He needs friends, just like you do! Stop being an artistic recluse and get out there!"

"Ugh fine, alright already! Let's go brat!"

"Don't call me a brat you jerk!"

"I want you boys to behave! Now git!" Kushina stomped after her two sons and followed them to the door and slammed it shut behind them.

Deidara and Naruto flinched at the sound of the door slamming and warily glanced back at it. Deidara was the first to snort and walk towards his pride and joy. "You're such a pansy you know that Naruto? Getting Mom involved is cheating."

Naruto trotted after him and got into the passenger seat with a smug little grin and buckled himself in. "It doesn't matter so long as I get what I want, besides you promised to take me!"

"Yeah, only so you wouldn't tattle on me about that speeding ticket I got!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out as Deidara started the car and pulled out of their drive-way. "Be happy I didn't rat you out at all for trying to back out!"

"Ugh, you're gonna start walking everywhere or taking your bike, cause I'm not gonna be your little monkey chauffer!"

"But Sasuke's house is too far! It'd take me like an hour and a half to walk there or an hour by bike! Plus I don't know the area at all, I'd get lost you idiot!"

Deidara rolled his eyes and scowled. He hoped Naruto and this kid Sasuke didn't become the best of friends or else he'd be giving those brats rides everywhere, and Deidara had better stuff to do!

"Why couldn't you make a friend who lived within walking distance to our house?"

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest. "You can't tell me who I can or can't be friends with just because it inconveniences you. Plus Sasuke..." Naruto stuck his lower lip out and hunched his shoulders up, "Sasuke's the only one who has talked to me so far. I mean...he is a jerk and rude, but in a different way..."

While at a stop light Deidara looked over at his brother and sighed through his nose and swung his head back. In their old town, Naruto was bullied a lot, just like Deidara was himself, but Deidara fought back to the point he'd get suspended from school. Naruto wasn't exactly like him that way. He was a lot more sensitive and tried too hard to make friends whereas Deidara didn't give a shit and preferred to be left alone. "Okay I get it. But don't think I'll be doing this often. That friend of yours better have a brother or sister to give you guys rides to places."

Naruto smiled a little at Deidara, then perked up and nodded. "He does! He has an older brother named Itachi. He's really cool. Kinda scary when I first met him, but he's actually really nice too! And Sasuke looks _a lot_ like his brother."

"Uh...why the hell are you calling someone else's brother cool? I'm the cool brother here."

"No you're not, you're a jerk brother!"

"I'm giving you a fucking ride to your friend's house!"

"Yeah, only after I got Mom to _threaten_ you to! So just shut up and drive!"

Not caring about the rules of the road or other drivers (let alone their _own_ ) safety, Deidara took both hands off the wheel and reached over to strangle Naruto. His brat brother threw his hands up while making choking and gagging noises as Deidara throttled him back and forth.

It was a common thing they did since they were very young after watching _The Simpsons_ all the time. Of course it never really hurt Naruto, Deidara wouldn't do that no matter how annoying his brother could get. He loved him too much for that.

The car started to swerve a bit, so quickly Deidara stopped harassing his brother and grabbed the wheel. A car behind them honked their horn at them and in response, Deidara stuck his hand out the window and gave them the bird.

"You're going to get another ticket if you don't watch it." Naruto rubbed his throat and frowned at his brother.

Deidara huffed, "Whatever. As long as Mom and Dad don't find out." He threw a threateningly glare at the brat.

"I won't say anything, sheesh. Oh take this turn here, Sasuke's house is just down the street."

Deidara made the turn and drove down the street, finally pulling into this Sasuke's driveway. "Alright kiddo, out. I'll pick ya up in a few hours."

Naruto opened the door, but looked back at Deidara with a pout and puppy dog eyes. "Aw c'mon. Don't you wanna meet Sasuke? I uh..." Naruto looked away and bit his lip, "I said I'd bring you over just so you guys could meet briefly."

"Aww, how cute." Deidara reached over and yanked the back of Naruto's shirt and grabbed his head in a choke hold to give him a noogie.

"Ugh, quit it Deidara!" Naruto shoved his hand in Deidara's face, trying to push the older blonde off of him.

Deidara just laughed and messed up his hair a little more then finally let go. "Alright, I'll go in to see your little boyfriend."

Naruto's cheeks became flushed, "Sasuke's not my boyfriend he's my friend," he spat.

"Sure, sure. You're just _friends_. You can't stop talking about your friend and actually want me to meet him. Yeah, he's just a _friend_."

"Never mind! I don't want you to meet him now, you'll just be a jerk anyway!"

"Hah! You lost out on that chance. Now I'm curious, I'm gonna get a nice good look at this Sasuke, and see what all the hub bub is about you got going on." Deidara released Naruto and got out of the car and headed towards the door.

Immediately Naruto scrambled out of the car and ran after his brother, now worried. "No really! I changed my mind! What if you hate him? You'll just be annoying and protective in that stupid way of yours!"

"What? I'm annoying sure, I'll give you that, it's in our blood to be annoying, but protective? I ain't protective of you." Deidara stopped at the door and then side glanced at Naruto, "but if he's anything like those assholes back in our old town he's dead."

" _See!_ You're doing it again! Don't do that in front of Sasuke you jerk!"

"Wah- _jerk_?! How could you call your nice older brother a jerk? I just gave you a fucking ride to your friends house!"

"Only after I had mom force you to! We _just_ went over this. Jerk!"

"Why you little-"

The door opened to the sight of Deidara choking Naruto again as he gagged. They both froze and stared at the occupant of the house.

"Uh...Hi Sasuke?"

"Hn, Naruto. This the brother you were talking about?"

"Of course I am!" Deidara released Naruto only for him to put a hand to his bratty brother's face and shove him back. "The name's Deidara!" Just to be a little bit friendly, Deidara held out his hand to shake Sasuke's, but the Uchiha just looked at his hand blankly then back up at the older blonde with narrowed eyes.

"Got a problem with a handshake? I promise my hand is clean." Deidara smirked, trying to gauge a reaction until his bratty brother shoved him aside.

"No don't! His hands are so weird, it'll feel like he licked his hand before shaking yours when he didn't!" Naruto glared up at his brother while Deidara just scowled.

"There is nothing wrong with my hands you squirt."

"There is too! I don't know what you do to them, but it's weird!"

Deidara stuck his tongue out at him, and Naruto returned the gesture. All the while Sasuke stared at them with interest then walked closer to Naruto and bumped the blond's shoulder with his own. "Want to see a movie?"

Instantly Naruto turned to the Uchiha excitedly. "Yeah! Can we go see that new Tomorrow Land movie?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure."

"Tomorrow Land? Don't you dare even bother to ask me to drive you there."

"No way you jerk! I just needed a ride here, Sasuke's brother is gonna drive us!"

Deidara's eye twitched at the mention of Sasuke's brother Itachi. He was suppose to be the awesome brother here without trying!

"Sasuke, are you and Naruto ready to go?"

"Itachi!" Naruto ran up and threw his arms around probably the most sexiest looking guy ever. And Naruto was right, Sasuke and Itachi looked a lot alike, but in Deidara's opinion, there was just no competition with Itachi.

Though that could be because Sasuke was just a itty bitty tween and severely underage so Deidara wouldn't even think like that about the little brat, but that's beside the point here.

"Hello Naruto." Itachi ruffled Naruto's hair then looked up and locked eyes with the older blond. "Deidara correct?"

For a moment he just stared dumbly at the older Uchiha then straightened up and grinned. "Yeah, Naruto's awesome older brother."

"You're not awesome," Naruto grumbled.

"Shut up brat, I'm awesome and you're just too stubborn to admit it!"

They glared at each other until Sasuke sighed and grabbed Naruto's arm and started dragging him out the door. "We gotta go now if we want to get there on time."

"Okay!" Naruto followed Sasuke like an infatuated puppy. Deidara was about to follow to tease him when Itachi was suddenly beside him.

"Would you like to come?"

A tingle pricked the hair on the back of his neck, making a slight shiver run down his back. There was just something about Itachi he just liked for no reason at all. With a smirk to cover his sudden unease Deidara shrugged. "Sure why not."

Even though he thought the movie they were gonna see was dumb, he kinda just wanted to get to know Itachi a bit, and figure out just why he instantaneously became attracted and enthralled by him.

 _'It could be my artistic side at work. This guy looks a little too perfect.'_

* * *

Just as he thought, the movie was dumb, but it was a Disney movie so he couldn't say he expected much. But Naruto was enjoying it, and that secretly made Deidara happy. The only thing that bothered him just a little bit was Sasuke. It was so obvious he had a thing for his baby brother. He wasn't sure if Naruto even had an interest in guys like he did.

Aside from Sasuke occasionally glancing or blushing around Naruto, that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention.

Itachi really was way too good looking to ignore.

It amazed him that the older Uchiha seemed to actually enjoy the movie too. And he even patiently indulged in Naruto's hushed babbling every now and then about the movie. Even Deidara sometimes couldn't do that. He loved Naruto, but his brother could be so damn annoying sometimes.

Deidara looked away and glared at the wall when again Naruto was commenting on whatever just happened, then turned towards Sasuke, shaking his arm and asking if he just saw what happened. And then he heard Itachi chuckle.

Damn. Even that sounded sexy.

The rest of the movie dragged on slowly, but Deidara stopped caring about how long it was taking. He couldn't really complain when he had the excuse to stare at Itachi.

But then the movie came to an end and the lights in the theater came on, and they all got up and stretched, ready to leave.

"Hey, hey, Deidara! What'd you think?"

Deidara looked down at Naruto, and shrugged. "What, about the movie? I don't know. It was bring and I fell asleep."

Naruto glared and puffed out his cheeks in anger. "Jerk! Why did you even come if you weren't gonna watch it?"

"For the free popcorn and candy."

The younger blond let out an exasperated sigh then stepped alongside Sasuke to exit the theater. Quickly his annoyance towards him disappeared as he began retelling his favorite parts of the movie to the younger Uchiha. Sasuke would occasionally nod or hn while staring at Naruto.

Deidara fell into step with Itachi and smirked at the two in front of them. "I have to say, your brother has it so bad for my brother."

"Indeed he does," Itachi chuckled again and Deidara felt his cheeks heat up a little at the sound. "He's been enraptured by Naruto since he met him."

"If an annoying brat is what he's into then whatever floats his boat I guess."

"Naruto may be loud, but he's far from a brat. He seems to take a little bit after his brother." Itachi glanced at him.

Deidara just smirked wider and placed his hands on his hips, chest puffed out. "It's only natural the baby brother would be a little like the older one. I mean, I am an excellent role model." Deidara locked his gaze with Itachi's, "And you and Sasuke seem to be very similar. He even looks a lot like you too."

"Hm, yes he does. But our looks aren't the only thing we have in common."

"Oh?" Deidara grinned teasingly up at Itachi in curiosity. "And what else do you guys have in common?"

Through the whole night, Deidara had mostly seen a neutral expression on Itachi's face. The guy didn't smile or frown, he just had an air of complete indifference most of the time. So that sinful smirk that graced his lips turned his gut into a wildfire and then slowly start to melt.

"We both have a thing for blonds."

* * *

Ever since that movie night, Deidara couldn't take his mind off of Itachi. The Uchiha practically consumed his thoughts. There was no doubt, he had it bad for Itachi. It was on par with how bad Sasuke had it for Naruto, but at least Deidara was in a much better position than the younger Uchiha. Naruto was just too thick headed to get the signals. Itachi seemed to have a mutual attraction for him. Man he wanted to see him again now.

"Naruto honey! You ready to go to Sasuke's?"

"Yeah I'm coming!"

Deidara bolted out of his bed and opened his bedroom door just in time as Naruto was about to run by it and grabbed him.

"Ahhhh! What are you do-" Deidara slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth to shut him up, but that just made him suddenly shiver in disgust and squirm all the harder.

"Naruto?" Kushina called.

"It's 'kay Mom! I can take Naruto to Sasuke's house for you."

"Oh Deidara! How sweet of you helping out your little brother. I'm so proud of you."

Naruto started thrashing, clearly not wanting Deidara to take him.

"Yep. Just being the nice older brother that I am."

"Ah that's so good to hear. Well, I'm off to visit some of my girlfriends then! Your father will be late for supper tonight, so you boys will be on your own! Byeee!" Kushina walked out all the while gushing over how wonderful and good her boys were.

Deidara sighed in relief and finally let Naruto go.

"GAH! Patooie! _EW_! What the heck is wrong with your _hands_?!"

"Nothing's wrong with them you twerp!" He rubbed his hands on his pant leg.

"And why did you do that! I wanted Mom to meet Sasuke too!" Naruto whined.

"Then invite him over for supper next week or something, I'm sure Mom would love that." Deidara then grabbed his brother and started dragging him to the door.

But Naruto still struggled within his brother's grasp. "Yeah, but you _never_ willingly offer to drive me places! What's gotten into you! I know you're not doing this out of the goodness of your heart! You're too much of a jerk to be that cool!"

"Ok listen," Deidara let go of Naruto and glared at him. "I'm bringing you so I have an excuse to see Itachi."

"Wah-why would you need an excuse? You can just go see him whenever you want like I do with Sasuke."

"It's not that simple." Deidara pinched the bride of his nose and sighed. "Look, I like Itachi and I think he likes me too, but it'd be too weird for me to just show up whenever I want when I don't know him too well yet. I'm not joined at the hip with him like you are with Sasuke."

Naruto tilted his head to the side while staring up at Deidara in wonder. "You... _like_ Itachi?" And then blushed. "Sasuke and I aren't joined at the hip! We just like hanging out a lot."

"Yeah, sure. Now come on!"

The ride there was as typical as ever between the brothers. Lots of bickering and some strangling too. When they arrived at the house, Naruto ran to the door and took off with Sasuke to play in the backyard. He frowned when he didn't see Itachi anywhere.

Great. Did that mean he drove his annoying little brother all the way over here for nothing? Stupid Itachi. He was sure the Uchiha liked him back too! And if he liked him back, he'd be around waiting with Sasuke until Naruto showed up, cause then most likely it woulda been him, the awesome older brother, that brought him here!

He sighed and was about to get into his car when another car pulled up into the driveway next to his. It was hard to keep the grin off his face when he saw Itachi get out of the vehicle.

"'Ey, what's up Itachi?" Deidara whistled at the Uchiha's car. It was a nice black Honda. "This can't be your car. The one you drove to the movies in was just a Sedan."

"Hello Deidara. And no, this is my father's car. I just took it to a car wash." Itachi looked over towards the back yard and saw Naruto and Sasuke playing with a soccer ball. "So you brought Naruto today? I thought his mother was coming."

Damn that brat! He didn't have to announce who would bring him! "Yeah uh...our mom had some things she had to do so I offered to take him." Deidara rubbed the back of his head a little sheepishly.

"Hn, I see." Itachi's dark eyes twinkled with something akin to amusement and something else. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure." Deidara felt his insides knotting as he followed Itachi inside. Their home was very nice and big. His mother and father would probably appreciate the decor.

They went upstairs and into Itachi's room. Deidara looked out the window and noticed the Uchiha had a view of the whole backyard. Right now it looked like Sasuke and Naruto were arguing about something. Naruto had the ball while he waved his arms around dramatically and pointing at Sasuke.

"Heh. Didn't take long for them to start fighting."

Itachi walked up to the window and smirked. "They always fight like that. But Sasuke seems to like it. I suspect he even pushes Naruto's buttons on purpose."

"Hah, wow. Then he really does have it bad then."

"He definitely does."

Deidara took his gaze away from the scene in the backyard and directed it at Itachi and felt his breath hitch at seeing the those dark eyes staring into his own. He swallowed.

"So uh...about the other night, that comment you made about blonds..."

"Mhm. What about it?"

"Tch." Deidara glared in annoyance. He knew that Itachi knew exactly what he was trying to ask, but was making him say it out loud anyway. "I'll just get right to the point then. I kinda like you and was just wondering if you felt the same ever since you said you like blonds."

If possible, the smirk already present on his face just got a bit sexier. "As a matter of fact, I do too. When Naruto spoke of you, I hadn't the best impression of you since he mainly refers to you as a jerk. However," his smirk turned into a gentle smile and Deidara couldn't decide which he liked more, "the more he talked about you the more I could tell how much he adores you. As full of yourself as you seem to be, you do appear to be an awesome brother concerning Naruto since he thinks and talks so much about you."

That...oddly touched Deidara deeply. He glanced back outside and was happy to see a smile now on Naruto's face as he played with Sasuke. He smiled too. "You know it pissed me off when Naruto kept saying how cool you were, but I guess I can see why he thought so."

Itachi looked outside too, his eyes gazing fondly down at them. "We both have such bratty brothers don't we?"

"Yep. Something we both got in common then." Deidara's smile turned into a smirk then. "So, you like me huh?"

Itachi turned his attention back to him and smirked as well. "You have quite the boisterous appearance and personality. I don't know why, but yes I do."

His heart beating a little faster and his body heating up, Deidara walked up to Itachi and invaded his personal space by leaning completely against him, his arms lounging on his broad shoulders, and their noses nearly touching. "Then I guess it's alright for us to start going out and making out right?"

A quick press of their lips was not what he was expecting even though that's exactly what he had been craving ever since he laid eyes on the Uchiha. And now all it did was leave him craving much more.

"Want to see a movie then?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Really? A movie? I know that's the generic thing to do on dates, but can't we just count the last one as the 'movie date'?"

"We could but, I was thinking we could go see 50 Shades of Gray."

Now that peeked his interest even though he's heard that movie got all sorts of bad reviews and feedback. "Why that movie?"

"I need some ideas. A bad movie like that could be useful in setting the mood. Plus there might not be anyone in the theater for that movie now."

Seeing _exactly_ where Itachi was going with this, Deidara gave a sinful smirk of his own and pressed his lips hard against Itachi's, then pulled away to drag him out to the Uchiha's car.

"Fuck let's go!"

.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and hope everyone has an awesome ItaDei week! =D**


End file.
